


Wine Pt. 3

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daft Punk Love, Human Daft Punk, M/M, duft pank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos





	Wine Pt. 3

Starring Thomas Bangalter, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, and OCs

Current Era (RAM)

Guy’s POV

 

I lit up a cigarette and sat down on the couch. A couple of sniffles and an awkward silence later, Thomas took hold of my hand and sat down next to me.

“I got smoke in my eyes,” I lied to Thomas, wiping one of my eyes. I took another drag of my cigarette and wiped the other eye. A big swig of wine helped me feel better.

“Uh… m-me too,” Thomas also lied, rubbing at his eyes. We knew we were both lying, but the smoke from my cigarette was a welcomed excuse.

“Damn it, Thomah,” I lamented, taking a big drag of my cigarette. “What now?”

Thomas dropped his head and stroked the palm of my hand with his thumb. He shook his head. “Talk about bad timing…”

“No shit, Thomah. You’re fucking married. With a kid, I might add.”

“And you have a gir-girlfriend.”

“Humph,” I chuckled lightly. “I’m fucking gay, Thomah. Mélani’s just a friend.” I hung my head and flicked my cigarette, embarrassed at my confession. Thomas just looked at me with his mouth agape, which was his usual look to be honest. I suppose it was just slightly more agape than usual.

“I… really?” Thomas squeezed my hand. “Look at me, Guillaume. Don’t-don’t-don’t be ashamed.”

Mn, I loved how my full name easily rolled off his tongue, no stutter whatsoever. I wanted that tongue. Drunk me wanted so much of that tongue. My thoughts were making me feel flushed, and I realized I was staring at him. “Thomah,” I breathed, reaching out to smooth down his fluffy curls. It didn’t do any good. The unruly curls fluffed back out as soon as I took my hand away. My hand slowly wandered down to his beard, lightly stroking the rough whiskers. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss there, doing the same to the other side. I loved the prickly feel of his beard against my lips. I’ve kissed his beard before, of course, in friendly greeting. But this was different. I was able to savor the feeling. Enjoy it. When my lips found his, my back arched in pleasure. When his tongue found mine, I moaned. My legs closed firmly as the blood surged to parts of me that were suddenly too tightly contained. Thomas moaned into the kiss as well, kissing me harder, pushing his long fingers through my hair. My hand wandered from his face down to the front of his shirt. I undid a couple of buttons and pushed my hand inside. I stroked the thick hair, my hand making its way to a hard nipple.

“Stop,” Thomas suddenly panted, pulling away from the kiss. “We can’t be doing this.”

I dropped my head, covering my face with my hands. It looked like a double facepalm. “Merde,” I moaned into my palms. Thomas was married, I reminded myself. He was cheating on his wife. With me. It might have been something I’ve always wanted, despite Thomas’ marital status, but suddenly I felt really horrible. What a terrible friend! All I wanted to do right then was run. So I did.

“Merde!” I heard Thomas angrily spit. But he didn’t follow.

I made it home, and Mae wasn’t there. I felt relieved. I didn’t want her to see me in such a state. I retreated to my room, closed the door and flopped on the bed. I felt terrible. And despite the tears, my body was still quite aroused. It wouldn’t go away, so I had no choice but to make it go away. What a sight I must have been, blubbering like a girl and stroking myself off at the same time. The human body was a weird thing.

I finished with Thomas’ name on my lips. After cleaning myself off, I returned to my only friend--the bed--and rolled myself up like a burrito. I didn’t need to face life right now. I just needed to be alone. I heard Mae returning home, calling out for me. There was a light knock on my door. “Go away,” I mumbled into my pillow. Mae would probably assume I was masturbating and leave me be. I was right.

“Désolé,” she called out.

Why did I have to go and fuck things up? I reminded myself that what little we did was consensual. He only stopped when I went too far. Or did he not like what I did? Fuck, I don’t know. I don’t know what I did to scare him off. I repeated the whole scenario in my head, over and over, wishing I’d done something differently. Or maybe I shouldn’t have done anything at all. Fucking around with a married man, what a douchebag I was! If I could beat myself up, I would have. I deserved a good kick or two to the head.

A few more tears later, I finally managed to fall asleep. I awoke at 2 am to a text from Thomas:

I did it.  
I told her.

I sat straight up and swore. “Merde!” Another text came in:

She said she knew it all along.  
You know what else she said?  
“What took you two so long?”  
I had to laugh.

I texted him back:

That’s kind of a relief  
But  
Is she ok  
She’s not leaving  
Divorcing you or anything

Thomas replied:

She’s laughing hysterically over the whole thing.  
So I would say she’s okay with it.  
Maybe not “okay”, but at least she sees the humor in the whole thinmg.  
*thing

I replied:

I don’t know what to say  
I’m expecting to be bitch slapped  
Don’t let her near me  
Promise  
Thomas promise

Thomas replied:

I can’t promise that.  
She does what she wants.

I replied:

I guess visiting your house is out if the question  
*out of

Thomas replied:

I’d stay away for awhile.

I replied:

Damn  
Okay

I didn’t receive any more texts from him, so I fell back asleep.

END


End file.
